yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Speedroid
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Velocidaroide" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Speedroid" (スピードロイド Supīdoroido, written as in the anime) is an archetype of WIND Machine-Type monsters used by Yugo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and by his manga counterpart. This archetype is a sub-archetype of the "roid" archetype. Design with "Terrortop", "Red-Eyed Dice" and "Taketomborg" in the anime.]] "Speedroid" monsters mostly resemble weaponized toys, like tops and boomerangs, or make references to games, like dice, with their names commonly being puns or portmanteaus with the names of said toys/games mostly from Japan. The Synchro Monsters are called "Hi-Speedroid" ("Highspeedroid" in Japanese). Estilo De Jogo "Speedroids" focus on fast Synchro Summons. "Speedroid Terrortop" makes for a great opening move, as it can Special Summon itself from the hand while the player controls no monsters and can search for any "Speedroid" monster from the Deck, while also starting the deck's numerous combos. The deck also have several cards that aids them to advance their Synchro Summoning plan further. For example, "Taketomborg" can Special Summon itself as a non-Tuner, or Special Summon any "Speedroid" Tuner from the Deck by Tributing itself, or even both. "Speedroid Double Yoyo" can Special Summon more "Speedroid" monsters from the Graveyard when Normal Summoned, which can be followed up with a Synchro Summon if a Tuner monster was Summoned, or another search if "Taketomborg" or "Terrotop" was Summoned. Their Tuners also have useful effects, either for flexibility ("Red-Eyed Dice" and "Maliciousmagnet") or protection ("Three-Eyed Dice"). They also have several cards that can be activated by banishing themselves from the Graveyard for more usage, such as "Speed Recovery" and "Horse Stilts". "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" is the deck's central focus most of the time, due to its powerful negation effect and it being easy to Summon in this deck. With the correct setup, the deck's even capable of Summoning multiple copies of "Crystal Wing" in one turn. However, this is no longer possible with the Master Rule 4 in effect (without any Link Monster's assistance). This Deck can also make good use of Xyz Monsters, mainly Rank 3 Xyz Monsters with "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg". Because of excellent synergy between "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" (sometimes "Tri-Eyed Dice" and "Menko" as well), those cards often utilized in various strategies (mainly ones that's focused on Rank 3 Xyz Summons), including, but not limited to, Burning Abyss and The Phantom Knights. However, it is also this synergy that ultimately leads to "Terrortop" being Limited in both OCG and TCG, due to its over-usage in almost all decks, primarily Zoodiac and all of its variants. Some of the archetype's monster effects (such as "Taketomborg" or "Hagoita") limit the player to Special Summoning only WIND monsters during the turn their effects are used. The "Windwitch" archetype can work intimately with this deck, due to their similar ability of Synchro Summoning and also being WIND-based archetype as well. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Speedroid Double Yoyo * Speedroid Horse Stilts * Speedroid Menko * Speedroid Taketomborg * Speedroid Terrortop * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Reborn Tengu * Windwitch - Ice Bell Monstros Reguladores * Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke * Speedroid Maliciousmagnet * Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice * Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice * Red Resonator * Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion * Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro" * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" * Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" * Windwitch - Snow Bell * Windwitch - Glass Bell Monstros de Fusão * Sea Monster of Theseus * Invoked Raidjin Monstros Sincro * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara * Hi-Speedroid Hagoita * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Hi-Speedroid Puzzle * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Black Rose Dragon * Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Clear Wing Fast Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Mist Wurm * Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon * Old Entity Hastorr * PSY-Framelord Zeta * PSY-Framelord Omega * Red Wyvern * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon * Star Eater * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Lightning Chidori * Totem Bird * Mechquipped Angineer * Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword Magias * Speed Recovery * Shock Surprise * Instant Fusion * Iron Call * Limiter Removal * One for One * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Soul Charge * Return of the Dragon Lords Armadilhas * Dragon's Bind * Follow Wing * Call of the Haunted * Back to the Front Monstros Pêndulo * Speedroid Passinglider * Speedroid Dominobutterfly Decks Oficiais Official Speedroid Deck Monstros de Efeito * Speedroid Double Yoyo * Speedroid Horse Stilts x3 * Speedroid Menko x2 * Speedroid Pachingo-Kart * Speedroid Taketomborg x3 * Speedroid Terrortop x3 Monstros Pêndulo * Speedroid Dominobutterfly x3 * Speedroid Passinglider x3 Monstros Reguladores * Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke x2 * Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice x3 * Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice x3 Monstros Sincro * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara * Hi-Speedroid Hagoita * Hi-Speedroid Kendama x2 * Hi-Speedroid Puzzle * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Clearwing Fast Dragon x3 * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon x2 * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi Monstros Xyz * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Cyber Dragon Nova Magias * Shock Surprise x3 * Speedrift x3 * Speed Recovery x3 Armadilhas * Dragon's Bind x2 * Follow Wing x2 Fraquezas * Although "Speedroids" are an excellent swarming Deck, the archetype itself is almost completely focused on the user, and their cards have somewhat low utility on its own, with very few cards that hinder the opponent substantially. Therefore, it is somewhat dependent on whatever monster they Synchro Summoned in order to maintain both offense and defense on the field. * The biggest weakness of this deck is their heavy dependency on "Speedroid Terrortop", which is unsearchable through normal means itself, which can severely hamper the Deck's speed and preventing them from maintaining card advantage during the early game. ** This can be circumvented by sending "Terrortop" to the Graveyard and either revive it or add it to your hand through various card effects (primarily "Speed Recovery"). * The Deck relies heavily on their Graveyard, which can be exploited through banishing cards such as "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos". * Because they are very dependent on Synchro Summons, they are also susceptible to Anti-Special Summoning cards such as "Vanity's Emptiness", "Vanity's Fiend", and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". * Extra Deck lockdown effects, such as "Domain of the True Monarchs" or "Nekroz of Unicore", will shut the deck down until their effect disappear. Categoria:Arquétipos